


Driven

by radishleaf



Series: Petal Scatter - Saika Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this self-indulgent practice is all i could've ever asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: It doesn't take much for Saika to drive Laela up a wall, or to bed.





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> so the last time i actually sat down and wrote porn was... literally years ago lol. it wasn't even good porn at that, so after avoiding the topic for so long, i decided to tackle it with some practice. 
> 
> i still don't feel courageous enough to take official characters from a fandom and write some good ol' fucking, so i used my own personal characters instead. i've no profile or art of laela yet, but you can check out what saika looks like [here](https://toyhou.se/950576.saika) if it helps with, ehrm, visualization. 
> 
> self-beta'd, so please disregard any grammatical mistakes and the like. enjooooy.
> 
> for links to my tumblr, twitter, and other exterior sources for contact or requests, please refer to here: [plonk](https://radishleaf.carrd.co/).

Her hand curled into a fist and hit the countertop with restless abandon, howls of laughter rising from her throat as she threw her head back and lost it. Laela winced with each pound to the wood, fearing Saika’s restrained strength could still punch a hole through the bar. The idea of paying more than two silvers for the bottle of northerner wine, but also for any impending damages to the bar’s property, didn’t sit well with the blonde. The paltry sum of coins in her pocket suddenly felt heavier; the dawning realization even treating themselves—well, only one of them, really—was still a weighty prospect.

 _Well, we could still afford rent this month_ , Laela thought as she pushed herself up from her stool to standing. She slid a hand to Saika’s shoulder, and at once, the oni’s laughter desisted when she swung her head to her.

“All right, that’s enough, Sai,” she said, giving her arm a small tug. “You’re drunk. We should go.”

Saika moaned out a note, as if visibly wounded, and jerked her arm away. “Mmmnooo,” she slurred. “Just”—she hiccupped—“ one more bottle, Laela. C’mooon… Please?”

Laela’s lips drew to a thin line across her face. Even against those glazed, jade-colored eyes, her restraints gave, and it took her a beat to collect herself. She wasn’t one to put herself on a pedestal, but when it came to obeying her own ideals and convictions, Laela could put herself first. Many called her selfish, _greedy_ , but she was quick to dash away their words with a sharp snap and dismissal. There were few things in life that made her lose her sensibilities, and one of them, unfortunately, happened to be the inebriated horn head begging her to stay longer.

For once, Laela didn’t give in. Her hold on Saika’s arm tightened as she said, “We’ll be here all night, Saika. ‘Sides, we have to be on the road by tomorrow morning. You’ll have a shitty hangover if you don’t get a chance to sleep the wine off. Let’s go.”

Saika’s lips curled into a dissatisfied frown, but she relented and got up. Her knees buckled with the sudden weight to them, and Laela had to catch her under her arm before she lost all purchase and tumbled to the floor. The warmth of the oni radiated against the entirety of her right side as she clung to Laela; a swill of emotion working itself up like a serpent at the base of her stomach when she caught of whiff of sweet wine from the oni’s parted lips.

Laela swallowed thickly when her eyes unconsciously drifted down Saika’s face to her mouth, and the strong, urging desire to kiss her welled up from her stomach to her chest. Saika, reading her like an open book, pulled her lips back into an entertained grin, and would’ve obliged her want had Laela not suddenly jerked her forward with a step.

Blushing furiously up to her ears, Laela used her free hand to dig into her side pocket and pull out two silvers. Slapping the coins onto the bar, she stammered out, “P-paying for the wine, _thank you!_ ” far too quickly and far too loudly as she dragged Saika out with her.

The purple-pink of the early evening sky was now bleeding into the blue of night, low-hanging lanterns swinging from the eaves of homes flaring to life to light the path before them. The village they’d chosen to rest in was of the quiet sort; without a name, it remained simply a congregation of the poor and destitute trying to make a living. A common sight of the Borderlands, Laela figured in a few years’ time, it too would be abandoned and its people elsewhere. It was evident even now with the lack of bodies barely milling about or traveling places.

Glancing left then right, Laela attempted to map out the quickest route to the cheap inn they’d holed themselves up in. She barely managed a step before Saika’s strength reeled her from the entrance of the bar and to the shadowed alley parallel to it. Her mind whirled as she tripped back, the warmth from her side suddenly pressed up in front of her, _around_ her, as Saika leaned her against the wall of the bar.

Laela’s face paged through a myriad of emotions before settling on agitation. She braced her hands on Saika’s shoulders and attempted to push her off, but her attempt came to no avail; the oni grounded herself, making it feel as if Laela were pushing a ten-ton boulder. An amused chuckle bubbled up from Saika and the blonde stiffened. The melody of it was like a lulling charm in her ears, beckoning forth the feeling that bloomed in her chest again.

Any attempt to quash it down was dispelled when Saika teased, “What? Don’t want to kiss me anymore?”

Laela’s voice caught in her throat; raw emotion flooding red to her cheeks as she tried in vain to deny the oni. She simply couldn’t, and this, this too made Saika chuckle again.

“You could say no if you don’t want to,” Saika said, pinning Laela to the spot with thumbs to her hips.

Laela tried to ignore how such a firm hold made her heart flutter. _As if I could say no,_ she thought absently.

“If you’re going to do it, just do it,” Laela said, a hint of agitation lacing her tone. Despite her mood, she was anything but reluctant, shifting her head up and twining arms about the oni’s neck. “But we shouldn’t stay here.”

“Aren’t you eager?” Saika said breezily. “Though, to be honest, outdoor sex isn’t my—”

“Gods that be, just _shut up_.”

If she had to be the one to satisfy her urges, fine, _so be it._ Saika ran her about in circles, trailing her along and laughing all the while, to the point Laela edged ripping her hair out by the handfuls in frustration. Yet, she never grew sick of it—not when Saika gave her the satisfaction of claiming what she wanted.

Laela’s lips crashed against the oni’s with surprising ferocity, the fluttering in the blonde’s chest growing to a thundering in her ears. The satisfaction of kissing drew a sigh out of her; the heady taste of wine to the oni’s breath, the snug twine of Saika’s arms around her waist, her hold on the wiry muscle of Saika’s shoulders and back coming together to intoxicate her better than any liquor could.

Had Saika not broken the kiss, she might’ve been inclined _to_ continue in that alley. Then again, if she pressed the matter, the oni would never, _ever_ let her live it down.

Laela’s eyelids fluttered open and she searched Saika’s flushed façade as if eking out a sign of what to do next. Her parted lips, reddened cheeks, and hooded gaze revealed nothing but the impending desire to crash Laela up against a futon and take her. That thought itself delighted the blonde.

“W-we should, um, get back,” Laela said simply to fill the silence. “Can’t, uh, stay here all night.”

Saika swallowed thickly. “Right,” she forced out, unable to even find the time to joke. “Let’s just, ah, go…”

 

* * *

 

The sliding screen door cracked with an audible _shtuck!_ as Laela and Saika tumbled into their inn room. Arms and hands scrambled over each other as the two tried to make sense of the burning desire between them, Saika pushing Laela up against the opposing wall to steal another deep, deep kiss. Laela lost her breath from the impact, every bit of her on edge and screaming with want as the oni drew her out.

“Sai— _mmph_ ,” Laela muttered as they two broke apart, only to come together again.

The parting of the blonde’s lips provided a rich opportunity to continue; Saika ran her tongue along Laela’s bottom lip, before probing it further. Laela swallowed back a small noise as the oni’s tongue met hers; such a deep, wanton intrusion the single key to weakening Laela’s defenses completely and letting Saika do as she pleased.

Her hands smoothed along Laela’s sides before dipping along the curve of her back. Saika traced the length of her spine, drawing out another small noise. This pleasing bit settled itself squarely in the oni’s lower stomach, and every inch of her wanted to hear more.

“S-Saika, mn, hey.” Laela pulled back just a smidgen to speak against the oni’s lips. “The, ah, the screen. Close the screen…”

Saika didn’t want to part, but knew the privacy was warranted. _S’not like I want to put on a show for every passerby_ , the oni thought as she hefted herself from Laela. “Just give me a moment.”

In the small absence of Saika away from her, Laela pried herself from the wall and made for the pushed together futons laid out on the floor. She plopped on them with a sigh, before a tendril of knowing—and having known—what her and Saika had done there coiled itself around her body and made her stiffen.

 _Honestly,_ Laela breathed, fighting against embarrassment and smoothing the blanket out with a definitive pull. _What am I, a teenager? A virgin? A virgin teenager? I-it’s not something to get so worked-up about!_ Yet, her attempt ended up bunching the blanket more, and Laela vented her frustrations by tugging and pulling it smooth until she was out of breath.

Saika couldn’t help but snicker as she plopped down onto it, ruffling Laela’s feathers when the blanket rumpled again. “What are you doing?” the oni asked. “You’re that eager?”

“Shut up,” Laela mouthed. Internally, she couldn’t deny that she was, much to her chagrin. “I was just fixing the bed.”

“Wouldn’t’ve mattered if you did,” Saika said, snaking her arm around Laela’s waist and pulling her flush to her. The blonde scrambled to find purchase in the oni’s lap. “We’re just going to mess it up anyway.”

Laela rolled her eyes. “You’re so crass.” Yet, even as she said this, she smoothed fingers across Saika’s cheek, and hooked legs about her middle. “I wouldn’t be this way if you hadn’t riled me up back at the bar.”

Saika chucked. “S’not my fault. You started it with that look you gave me.”

“Mm.” Laela scooped her hand into Saika’s hair and twiddled a lock between forefinger and thumb. A pleased smile stretched on her face. “I couldn’t help it. Is wanting this—wanting _you_ —that bad?”

Saika hummed. “No,” she said, “but not when you’re flashing me signals out of nowhere in strange places. You know I can’t say no to you.”

Laela sighed. “Well, we’re in a comfortable place now, so…” She drew up her eyebrows. “ _Are_ you going to keep me waiting?”

“Of course not,” Saika replied, closing the distance between her and Laela again. “Not when you’re so forward…”

Laela drew in a sharp breath when Saika’s lips captured hers again. Unlike before, the kiss was drawn out longer, held deeper; something both passionate and longing in the way the oni took her. Laela swallowed hard, ignoring what it drew out in her, as she tightened her hold about Saika’s neck. In response, Saika’s hands slid up her thighs, the metal of her shackles biting coldly into her skin.

She plucked delicately at the line where top met pants, as if asking, _Why do you still have these on?_ A flutter of laughter quelled that answer as Laela began to strip; Saika exchanging between removing her own clothes and assisting the blonde. By the time they were both relieved of the restrictedness of attire, Laela was upon her back with Saika looming over, her hands sliding along and grasping at any skin she could touch.

They were kissing again, but Saika pulled away to press a peck to the shell of Laela’s ear. The blonde stiffened from the tremble it sent down her spine, but it continued in waves as the oni nosed down her jaw, trailing kisses over the expanse of skin from neck to shoulder. Her hands, seemingly finished exploring, settled on her chest and kneaded her breasts gently. The small whine this provoked from Laela made Saika blush furiously.

“You really couldn’t wait, huh?” Saika breathed as she nosed the skin between Laela’s breasts, reveling in the warmth and rushing pulse.

“Can’t help it. When you, _mnh,_ when you touch me like that, I—”

Saika didn’t need her to finish. It was better to _hear_ the pleasure in her voice than say it as Laela choked on a small moan from the oni pressing kisses to her abdomen. The expanse bunched and tightened under the oni’s fingertips, and she would’ve remained there had Laela not insistently pushed her head lower.

 _Fine, fine, I know what you want_ , Saika thought as she couldn’t help an entertained grin. Her hands smoothed down Laela’s legs, and the blonde whimpered the closer her touch neared her center. Thumbing the hollow between thigh and hip made her tremble in anticipation, and just before the blonde could tell her to get on with it, Saika bent forward.

The touch of a tongue to her clit had Laela _keening_ ; the moan from her enough to turn Saika’s sensibilities to jelly. She ran a pair of fingers down the length of Laela’s groin, trailing her tongue after. Laela choked back a moan, muttering, “ _S-Saika_ ,” before she lost herself again.

Saika spread her and probed the orifice of her vagina with the tip of her tongue, as if testing it for any purchase. She then slid her member in and twirled it with a definitive flick, making Laela bite a knuckle to hold down her voice. She continued this persistently, knowing well just how Laela liked it. It wasn’t soon before the blonde had a hand fisted in the blanket, the other on the crown of Saika’s head, trying in vain to hold back the orgasm building in her stomach.

“Saika…” Laela moaned helplessly. “S-Saika, _ngh_ … Wait, I’m… S-Sa… _Saika!_ ”

Her mind blanked when she came, thighs quivering from the rolling impact of warmth that had her curling her toes in delight. By the time a smidgen of herself settled itself back in her brain, Laela threw an arm over her eyes, and blushed furiously.

“Fuck,” she murmured. She was never one to chase satisfaction, but if that was to be the finality every single time she had sex with Saika, she would’ve gladly ran until her legs wore to bone.

A touch on Laela’s wrist had her shifting her arm aside as Saika smoothed her forehead to the blonde’s. She breathed in deeply as she asked, “You okay?”

“Yea,” Laela said, sliding her arm about her neck. “Came kinda hard, but it, ah, it was good.”

“Mm,” Saika returned, “I’m glad.”

When Saika kissed her, the taste of wine intermingled with the bitterness of sex on her tongue, leaving Laela dizzied by it. Yet, not forgetting _she_ was the only one to get some relief, she traced her free hand down Saika’s stomach and prodded between her legs. At once, Saika bucked her hips, and broke the kiss to grunt out a note.

“Honestly, Saika,” Laela breathed as she nosed the oni’s jaw. She paired her fingers together and worked it slowly into her. Saika muffled down a moan. “Did you forget about yourself in all of this?”

“C-couldn’t, hn, couldn’t help it,” Saika said, eyes fluttering closed. She worked herself against Laela’s fingers desperately. “You… Y-you wanted it so bad, I couldn’t, _ah_ , I couldn’t think about… m-myself… L- _Laela…_ ”

Saika came quick, body spasming from a denied release of pleasure. By the time the oni climbed down from her lofty heights, she had flopped down on Laela, both equally spent and slicked with sweat. Laela twined arms around Saika and held her there, reveling in the afterglow of post-coital release as slumber edged on the precipice of her mind.

“Remind me what time we have to be up tomorrow?” Laela asked, throwing her head back in a yawn.

Saika hummed in thought, running fingers through the blonde’s wheat yellow hair. “Mm, I think around nine?” she replied. “Well, that’s when they said they’d have the shipment ready. So, we should be there before then.”

Laela began to slowly shake her head. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I’d much prefer sleeping the day away, to be honest.”

“We barely have enough for rent this month,” Saika supplied, uncurling from her. She splayed herself out beside Laela. “I mean, I can do it myself if you do want to sleep in.”

“No, no… It wouldn’t be fair. I said I’d help you. Just… can’t we make it for another day?”

Saika shook her head, eyeing Laela before glancing back up to a whorl in the ceiling. “If we don’t do it tomorrow, they might give the job to someone else,” she said. “I can turn it down, though.”

“Gods,” Laela sighed. “No, don’t. There’s too much riding on us if we give up such easy money. We’re only taking it south, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Then fine. I’ll be up tomorrow. Wake me if I’m not.” Laela rolled her eyes. “If rent wasn’t so damn expensive—”

“Actually,” Saika interjected, “our place in pretty cheap. I mean, the state of the house reflects the price. We live is complete squalor.”

“Yes, yes, I _know_ , but I should say, if either of us had a stable income, we wouldn’t be busting our asses just to _live_.”

Saika gave a small hoot of laughter. “If I could make a living busting your ass then—”

“Ah, stop right there,” Laela admonished jokingly. Her tongue tut-tutted as she reached a hand out and clasped Saika’s waist. “It’s just… I’m frustrated, Saika. Trying to make this work is difficult. I… I love you so much, but it feels as if everything in the world doesn’t want us to be together.”

Saika breathed, caressing Laela’s cheek as she held her gaze. “Life fucking sucks,” she said, drawing a small huff of laughter from Laela. “We both know that firsthand. But you, Laela? You make it bearable.” She pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you, too.”


End file.
